


The Forbidden Brothers

by Hibari1_san



Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 3 [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - 10 Things I Hate About You (1999) Fusion, Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, M/M, Overprotective Parent, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26311396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Prompt:10 Things I Hate About You(1999) dir. Gil Junger"
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: SportsFest 2020 : Bonus Round 3 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1911631
Kudos: 57
Collections: SportsFest 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kousanoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kousanoes/gifts).



> Let's forget the canon age gaps and roll with the AU

They cornered him after class, a week into the beginning of the semester. The taller one with crazy black hair spoke first.  
  
“Hey. I’m Kuroo Tetsurō and this is Bokuto Kōtarō. You’re Miya Atsumu, right ?”  
  
“Yep, sorry you got the wrong brother. ‘Samu doesn’t have classes on Thursdays.”  
  
The other one, Bokuto, had equally crazy hair but with a dyed job that he couldn’t decide whether it was plain awful or complete genius. He shook his head frantically and Atsumu looked in awe as the haircut stayed in place and wondered what amount of gel had been needed to accomplish such a miracle.  
  
“No no no ! We’re here to talk to _you_ ! Miya Atsumu, second year, med student, right ?”

The corners of his mouth went upwards in his signature smirk.

“You’ve done your research, uh~~ I assume you know about my reputation and are up to no good then.”

Kuroo bit his lip.

“Not exactly... but we do need your help. Well this guy does. You know the Akaashi-Sakusa brothers ?”  
  
Atsumu frowned as he thought about it, the names did seem to ring a bell.  
  
“The older sibling is also a second-year med student, you’ve never see him ? Around this tall, kinda short hair but curly, has two moles aligned vertically just above his right eyebrow, always with a black mask.”

His eyes widened as the he connected the dots.

“ _Wait_ , you both are after the step-brothers !? Impossible. Just forget about them.”  
  
“What ? That's it ??”

He took a deep breath.

“Look guys, I’m gonna assume you don't actually know much about them but they're pretty famous around here. Especially their dad. Dude is scary as fuck and believe me I’m not easily spooked. He’s a former yakuza gang member, like, deadass, his tattoos are not for show and he’s insanely protective of his boys, especially the youngest. He can make you disappear, never doubt that."

He paused to let them process the new information before casually asking.

"Just out of curiosity, which one are you into ?”  
  
The two friends answered in sync.  
  
“Akaashi Keiji.”

_Not the older one, then._

“The prep one ?”  
  
He scrunched his nose in distaste and the reactionnary gasp was immediate.  
  
“AKAASHI IS BEAUTIFUL !!”  
  
Atsumu made a calming hand gesture towards Bokuto.  
  
“Ok, ok. I guess he is. Not really my type though. Anyway, no one approaches the step-brothers without suffering the wrath of their father. The rule is _No dates before graduation_. Period. I'm sorry, but it's time to kiss your fantasies goodbye if you value your life.”  
  
“But ! It can’t be ! I promised Akaashi I would be able to take him to the welcoming party !”  
  
“Wowowow, say that again ?”  
  
He approached Bokuto, incredulous look on his face.  
  
“You’ve already been in contact with _the_ Akaashi Keiji ? And he said he wanted you to take him to a party ?? He must really hate you, makes me see him in another light.”  
  
He looked scandalised.  
  
“AKAASHI AND I ARE IN LOVE !!! HE WOULDN'T-”  
  
Kuroo stopped him with an open hand to his chest before chipping in.  
  
“The rule has changed. According to Akaashi, his dad said he could date if his brother did.”

He whistled.

“Damn, gotta hand it to the father, that's one sick move. Might as well have told him to die single.”  
  
He chuckled lightly before stopping as realisation dawned on him.  
  
“ _Ooh_ , so you want _me_ to take him to do the dirty job and clear the path for the two lovebirds ?? Well, sorry to break it to you, but _the_ Sakusa Kiyoomi doesn’t date. Which is a damn shame if you want my honest opinion because he looks fine as hell. But he’s also a violent med student so he knows how to make the most painful damage possible. And I don’t like gratuitous pain if you catch my drift."

He designated the black-haired guy.

"Why don’t you do it.”  
  
“Oh, I’m very sorry but I’m a committed man already. Look, I love you like a brother Bo but I’m not jeopardizing my relationship for you.”  
  
Bokuto had a desperate look as he looked at the two other men in turn.  
  
“I know, don’t worry, that’s why we’re here. Come on man ! I’ll pay you !”  
  
“Tempting. But I told you already, I don’t like being violently rejected.”  
  
“Hey, this year you’re taking your mandatory English courses right ?”  
  
Atsumu looked at Kuroo quizzically but nodded anyway.  
  
“I figured. Med students usually push back the course because of the workload in first year.”  
  
“You keeping tabs on us ?”  
  
“That’s what Akaashi is doing.”  
  
“Oh, I see... you have an insider.”  
  
“Listen to me. I might have a plan.”

Despite his nonchalant appareance, he inwardly perked up.

“Really ? A plan for me to defile the infamous Sakusa Kiyoomi ? I’m all ears.”  
  
“Take the Saturday morning class. It’s the one Sakusa-san is taking. You’ll be the only second years on the same course, it should be excuse enough for you to approach him and strike up a conversation. Preferably related to a med class you have.”  
  
“And what if he leaves me hanging ?”  
  
“According to Akaashi, he won’t. He’s kind at heart so unless you make a weird remark or something, you should be good. Just have to keep it in your pants for a while. Then, next time there’s a partnered lab or project, you go to him. Since he doesn't have any friend, there's a high chance he'll accept. It will open up plenty of opportunities for you both to get closer.”  
  
Atsumu contemplated it.  
  
“Simple, with a high chance of working... I can to that, obviously, but it will be a long game. . I’m a very patient man, I’m telling _you_ because the party is in like a month.”  
  
Bokuto nodded furiously.  
  
“That’s fine, that’s fine !! I only ask that we try ! Because I promised. He’s never been to a party before so he feels a bit isolated. We’ll be studying together when you two do so his dad won’t be able to say anything.”  
  
Kuroo looked relieved.  
  
“So, you’re in ?”  
  
Atsumu looked at the extended hand and took it.  
  
“I’m in.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _His father went completely still as he looked the newcomer over once. Then a second time. And added in a third for good measure. Kiyoomi had a very good idea as to what could be going on in his mind. It had definitely gone through his more than once._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyyyyyy
> 
> So the first scene came to me unexpectedly and from that, I could write a continuation to this universe. Have some of Sakusa's POV, I hope you'll like it !
> 
> PS : Timeline wise, it has maybe been a few weeks since the first chapter.
> 
> PS 2 : Formatting is a nigthmare

“Oh, by the way dad. A classmate is gonna come by tomorrow to work on a project for English class."

Kiyoomi promptly got up from his seat, heading to the sink nonchalantly with the rest of his dinner.

“Excuse me ?!”

He sighed, knowing already what kind of expression he would see on his father’s face if he turned around. He diligently put on the gloves and began washing his plate.

“You heard me.”

“Dad, can I also have someone over then ?”

“Kei, no. We’ve talked about this already : no dates.”

“You said that I could date if Brother had a date !”

“It’s not a date ! We’re just gonna work on our project. That’s it.”

“Sounds like a study date to me.”

“Oh yeah. It’s gonna be so fucking romantic and intimate between my father and baby brother in my family home, noses deep in our English dictionaries.”

“Okay, okay! If you’re sure that they’re just a classmate-”

“I am. He’s coming over at 2 and no he won’t be staying for dinner.”

“Of course he won’t, because _no one_ is coming over !”

He put the last clean utensils on the drying rack and took off his gloves as he turned around to finally face his father.

“Yes, he is. We can’t work on it in the library because we have to talk and it’s due next week, and I’d rather start this as quickly as possible. Come on, dad. It’s a _school_ thing. And I figured you’d rather we come here to work on it to… supervise ?”

The surgeon leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms, displeasure clear on his face.

“Or we could go to his place instead. He offered after all, and I’ve heard he lives alone so we would have all the peace and quiet-”

“ _No going over anywhere !_ As far as I can remember, _that_ is still a rule !”

“Except that we can, if it’s ‘for academic purposes’.”

Kiyoomi bit back a smile as he saw the contortion on his father’s face.

“Fine ! The brat can come !”

Keiji immediately perked up.

“Great ! I’ll text Bokuto-san then to see if he’s free.”

“And what’s your excuse, young man ?”

“I also need to study. Medical school is harsh, especially the first year.”

“Why do I feel like this friend of yours will be more of a distraction than a help ?”

Keiji flushed.

“We’ve already talked about this, dad. It doesn’t matter because of the new rule ! If Brother can, I can. Brother’s study date will be here at 2 then so will mine.”

“He’s not- _ugh_ whatever.”

“You boys will be the death of me. I’m warning you two. Your.. _guests_ will be here to study ! And only study ! You will all stay within eyeshot of me, and you will be at least a meter away from each other at all times ! No physical contact, no flirting, and no longing stares across the table !”

They groaned in agreement but couldn’t help rolling their eyes at the bit of overprotectiveness.

“I saw that. How dare you ? You boys used to be so cute and so obedient, how did you grow up to be so cheeky?”

“I don’t know. Must be genetic.”

* * *

Kiyoomi opened the front door and stilled at the stranger he hadn’t been expecting to be outside.

“Um, hi !! My name is Bokuto Kōtarō and uh… Is Akaashi home because he told me-”

_Ooh._

“KEIJI ! YOUR DATE IS HERE !”

He took a few steps back to allow the guest in. The distinct “SHIT” coming from the downstairs bathroom was overpowered by the footsteps rapidly approaching, going down the stairs until-

“Hi.”

Bokuto’s face split into a large smile, eyes shining with such tenderness that Kiyoomi almost gagged at the sight.

“Hey, Akaashi.”

To lighten up the disgusting atmosphere that their father would definitely not approve of, Kiyoomi took it upon himself to intervene.

“Just as dad got into the bathroom uh. Well done, Kei.”

“It wasn’t timed or anything.”

“I sure hope it wasn’t, young man.”

The two boys got startled by the sudden noise as they hadn’t heard him approach.

Kiyoomi glanced at the boy wearing quite the sheepish expression, which he could admit contrasted nicely with his beefy looks. He could sympathize. He knew his father looked scary on a good day, but it was on a whole other level when he was actually trying. And today, as he was towering over them, with his signature resting bitch face on and his tight fitting black T-shirt hugging his muscular figure and showing his arms completely covered in tattoos, the med student didn’t doubt the ravages he was surely causing on the surprisingly impressionable guy.

Bokuto bowed deeply, head so low that Kiyoomi had briefly thought that he had been reaching for his shoes to take off.

“GOOD AFTERNOON SIR. MY NAME IS BOKUTO KŌTARŌ, SECOND YEAR AT AKAASHI’S UNIVERSITY. IT’S AN HONOUR TO MEET YOU, SIR.”

His father’s brow twitched but was interrupted by Keiji before he could let out a cutting remark.

“Bokuto-san, you can lift your head already.”

Keiji walked down the last two steps and pushed his way to the boy, making sure to put himself between the two other men as Kiyoomi observed from the sidelines.

“Dad, Bokuto-san just greeted you. Say hi to Bokuto-san.”

Fingernails digging in his arms and jaw clenched, he capitulated. He had always been weak to the baby of the family.

“...............................................................................hi.”

Taking this small victory, Keiji urged Bokuto to take his shoes off and gripped his date’s arm, surely to quickly drag him to the open space when they heard the fence being pushed open thanks to their still opened front door.

“Oooh, that’s a lot of people in there. Omi-kun, you didn’t tell me you were having a party ! I hope I’m not underdressed for the occasion.”

Second year med student Miya Atsumu was walking the short path to the door, looking as gaudy as ever with his vivid bleached blond hair, Ray-ban sunglasses, infuriating smirk and tacky golden chain around his neck that was catching the sun rays and could most certainly blind an unsuspecting passers-by with its reflections.

His father went completely still as he looked the newcomer over once. Then a second time. And added in a third for good measure. Kiyoomi had a very good idea as to what could be going on in his mind. It had definitely gone through his more than once.

“You’re late, Miya.”

“Aww, were you waiting for me ? That’s so cute ! You look hot by the way. Like always.”

Big hands closed into fists but stayed on his father’s arms and he was sure that it was the only thing keeping him from punching that walking definition of a fuck boy that had just passed their doorstep and was hastily getting rid off his shoes without any prompting.

Kiyoomi glared at Miya.

“You need to show up _on time_.”

The blond finally lifted a hand to take off his sunglasses and put them on top of his head. He shook his head in an exaggerated manner.

“Did you think I was going to stand you up ? Don’t worry, not a chance of that ever happening hot stuff.”

He winked but was interrupted from taking a step forward when his father loudly cleared his throat.

“I don’t think we’ve met before.”

Miya looked up at him before breaking into a smile, proudly flashing his dimple and flabbergasting absolutely everyone else in the room including Bokuto who had also just met him and couldn’t have known that there had been, to Kiyoomi’s knowledge, no one that hadn’t immediately started cowering in fear under their father’s glare during their first meeting.

“Indeed ! I’m Miya Atsumu, your oldest’s classmate ! Nice to meet ya, sir !”

His father looked with undisguised disgust at the hand he was being offered.

Miya opened his eyes, making them big and round, the perfect picture of innocence as he turned to look at Kiyoomi.

“Is something wrong with your father, Omi-kun ? Oh, maybe he doesn’t get social clues ?”

Behind him Keiji snorted which seemed to spring his father back into action, approaching his hand far too high for it to have been an attempt at shaking back, and as fun as it could have been to see Miya Atsumu be taught a life lesson by his father, he didn’t want him to end up in prison. Plus, he really needed the _brat_ alive for the project.

Kiyoomi swiftly took the hand himself and strongly pulled him out of the way and into the living room part of the open space.

“Could you close the door dad, please ? Thank you !”

He only stopped once they had arrived at the dining table where he had already laid out his school supplies and finally let go of the clammy hand. He looked at it with a scrunched nose and took a wet wipe to clean it.

“Wow, rude, Omi-kun. And here I was thinking you were finally making a move.”

The slamming of the door resonated, making the four students jump before the tall figure of his father made its appearance, glancing at the nearest two who were calmly sitting at different ends of the coffee table and busy taking out their notebooks, and nodded approvingly at the sight. Then turned to glare at them.

Well, at Miya, in particular.

Who apparently didn’t care whether he lived or not.

And waved enthusiastically at him.

His father’s eyes dangerously narrowed.

“Miya, sit down already. We should get started.”

He chuckled.

“As you wish, Omi-kun.”

* * *

It really shouldn’t have come as a surprise that Miya wouldn’t stop flirting with him, staying just above criticism for doing so in English. To annoy him, specifically.

“There’s no way you’re actually that good at English, Miya.”

He leaned in closer and even from here, Kiyoomi could see the twitch in his father’s eye as he pretended to be focused in his novel despite not having changed his posture in the past hour the meet up had been going for.

“Would you like me to teach you ? In private. I could make this pretty mouth of yours produce sounds it never has before-”

The book was slammed shut and Keiji swiftly got on his feet.

“Ooh, have you looked at the time ? It’s almost 4 already ! Even if we don’t take a break we’ll need some substance to get through studying ! Brother, a little help ?”

He didn’t hesitate to follow Keiji to the kitchen, away from the tension, and he could finally feel like he could breathe. He diligently went to the electric kettle and turned it on before taking out the ceramic teapot and bag of green tea leaves.

“So.”

He glanced at his brother who was busy getting out various plates and trays.

“So what ?”

“Well, your classmate is… uh..”

“Insufferable ?”

Keiji huffed.

“That’s one way to put it. But I was actually going to say ‘forward’.”

Kiyoomi sighed, preparing five cups and counting the exact same number of teaspoons of leaves to put in the kettle.

“He just does it to annoy me.”

“Kiyo-nii, have you seen the way Miya-senpai looks at you ? He’s practically drooling, no wonder Dad looks about ready to bury him in our backyard.”

The kettle turned itself off and Kiyoomi swiftly lifted it and launched the timer before pouring the hot water.

He scrunched his nose.

“Don’t call him that, he’ll get a bigger head than he already does.”

Keiji smiled.

“So. What are you gonna do about it ?”

“About you calling this dipstick ‘senpai’ ? I’m ready to beg.”

His brother rolled his eyes.

“No, smartass. About his intentions towards you.”

The timer going off gave him a few more seconds to answer.

“Nothing. He’s just playing. I’m not interested.”

Keiji placed the full plates of various snacks on his tray, humming.

“And you would be if he wasn’t ?”

Kiyoomi momentarily slipped, but thankfully, none of his hard work had gone to waste. He opened his mouth but was interrupted before he could make a sound.

“Look, I’m not trying to be noisy or anything. It’s just-”

He sighed.

“I think you should socialize a little more. You’re always either studying or reading dad’s medical journals or tidying things up. And no, calling our cousin doesn’t count. Miya-san might be a little obnoxious but he really seems to like you or at least spending time with you. God knows you’re a handful too. You don’t even have to date him, you could hang out. Just think about it, ok ?”

Keiji easily balanced his two full trays and stepped out of the kitchen.

Kiyoomi closed his eyes for a moment. Inhaled and exhaled loudly before following him with steaming cups.

He served his father first before leaving another two cups at the coffee table, receiving a loud thank-you from its occupants. He marched to the dining area and extended one to his guest who was busy writing frantically.

He cleared his throat loudly, finally drawing his attention.

The other student looked up at him, eyes meeting before he lowered his gaze to the offering. He smiled gratefully, with none of his usual brashness, and carefully took it, hands grazing his.

He then went to his own seat, ignoring the pleasant warmth he could still feel on his fingertips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully, other scenes will come to me, maybe in a more linear way so there will be no need for any beginning notes !
> 
> Thanks for reading !

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
